Mon chéri tu vas être papa
by Celle que vous connaissez pas
Summary: "On dirait une femme enceinte, en pire" disait Puffin. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas si tord que cela...


**Titre : ** Mon chéri, tu vas être papa . . .

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, les OC Charente, Finistère, Haute-Garonne et Ain sont de moi et à celui qui trouve la référence à la série "Le coeur à ses raisons", je lui écrit un OS.- et c'est sérieux-.

**Personnages/Pairings : **Islande/Ice, Hong-Kong/Kaoru, Norvège/Lukas, Danemark/Christensen, Finlande/Tino, France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur, Charente/Mélie, Finistère/Iwen, Ain/Julia, Haute-Garonne/Estèven, mention de Suède/Berwald, Corée/Im Tong Soo, écosse/William, Italie du Sud/Lovino, Italie du Nord/Feliciano, Japon/Kiku, Taiwan/Mei, Hongrie/Elizaveta, Russie/Ivan, Pays-Bas/Johann, Ladonia/Liam, KugelMugel/Klaus, Wy, Turquie/Sadiq, Canada/Matthew et Prusse/Gilbert. HongIce en guest star (ben ouais c'est THE couple qui va connaître les joies de la grossesse~), touche de DenNor et de SweFin.

Alors, ceci est un M-PREG. Faut bien faire tout les styles alors bon, autant s'amuser un peu avec ces deux chouchous~. Langage vulgaire, m'enfin si vous voyez quelqu'un qui est capable d'être poli quand il accouche, applaudissez-le...** Ah oui, si l'un de vous trouve la référence aux "Coeurs à ses raisons", il a droit à un** **OS sur son couple préféré et dans n'importe quel manga** -je suis tellement gentille~. Enfin bref, Bonne lecture et, vu que l'on est le premier juillet, bonne anniversaire à Hong-Kong xD. Pardon pour le titre de merde, j'avais pas d'idée... Bonne lecture~ !

* * *

«-CONNARD ! KAORU T'ES QU'UN ENFOIRÉ ! UN ENFOIRÉ TU M'ENTENDS ? AAAAAAAAAH ! »

-Oui mo-ma chérie. Je suis un connard. Tiens jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît... OUAÏE ! TU VAS M'EXPLOSER LA MAIN, ARRÊTES !

-LA FERME ! T'AS RIEN À DIRE TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !

-Arrêtes de hurler et gardes ton souffle ! MA MAIN BON DIEU !

-Je n'ai jamais vu un accouchement aussi mouvementé », gloussa la sage-femme à l'intention d'une de ses aides.

Celle-ci rit à son tour, évitant d'un geste machinal le coup de poing qui avait failli lui briser le nez.

-AAAAAH ! LA GROGNASSE... ELLE VA SE TAIRE OUI ?

-ICE BON SANG, DÉTENDS-TOI ! Mon cœur, si tu continues tu vas rendre notre enfant sourd... AÏE ARRÊTES DE ME BROYER LE POIGNET ! »

*Comment j'en suis arrivé là déjà ?* pensa stoïquement le brun alors que sa dextre menaçait à tout instant d'être réduite en charpie par la poigne de son cher petit ami islandais. Cela ferait très plaisir à Lukas si jamais il sortait de la salle avec une main dans le plâtre mais il n'était pas masochiste, se faire détruire les os ne faisait pas partit de ses passes-temps... Tandis que son amant hurlait des insultes toutes plus colorées que les autres à travers la pièce, il décida de se replonger dans le souvenir de ces derniers, du début de cette affaire à ce qui l'avait conduit ici...

Flash-Back

Un cri retentit dans la maison du nordique, réveillant au passage le macareux de compagnie de ce dernier qui grommela, blasé du bruit que pouvait faire son maître. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il faisait, bien qu'il s'en doute un peu.

Dans la chambre, le corps en sueur du brun retomba sur celui du blanc encore haletant qui le prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger à ses côtés. Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres rougies du hongkongais qui passa une main paresseuse sur la joue de son amour, essuyant les dernières larmes qui y roulaient encore. En réponse à ce geste, Ice se posa sa main sur celle de son homologue et la caressa doucement avant de se blottir contre le torse de Kaoru, qui sourit un peu plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cet instant où, après l'avoir fait, Ice changeait complètement d'attitude pour devenir plus câlin, plus doux si bien qu'il pouvait le prendre contre lui sans risquer un coup. Il passa tranquillement ses doigts dans les cheveux blancs, tirant et jouant avec les mèches soyeuses.

«- Eh, Ice, souffla l'asiatique.

-Mmm ?

-J'ai peut-être halluciné mais... Tu sais à la fin... J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange...

-Ah bon ? C'était quoi ?

-Eh bien... Disons que la sensation n'était pas comme d'habitude. On aurait dit... que tu étais... une femme.

-C'est une blague ? Je pense que tu as eu la preuve que j'étais bien un homme à l'instant non ?

-Je sais, je sais c'est juste... Non c'est bon, laisses tomber. Euh... que fait ta main ?

-Je vais te prouver que je suis un mec. Une objection ?

-Tsss, quel petit nymphomane~. »

Fin Flash-Back.

La suite se passa de mots et cette petite histoire fut oubliée des deux garçons. Kaoru resta encore quelques jours chez son petit copain avant de repartir, à contre cœur, chez lui. Pendant un mois et demi, aucun incident notable ne s'était passé, Ice et Kaoru se voyant régulièrement sans que la sensation qu'avait ressenti l'asiatique ne se reproduise. Et puis, deux mois après cette soirée, Ice commença à se comporter bizarrement. Kaoru se souvint d'un matin en particulier celui où il s'était vraiment posé des questions.

Flash-Back

Ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit café du matin, un petit moment toujours attendu des deux puisqu'ils le passaient soit l'un contre l'autre dans un canapé, soit serrés au milieu des draps de leur lit, bras dessus bras dessous en s'embrassant de temps en temps. Ce jour-là, à peine l'islandais eut-il porté la tasse à ses lèvres qu'il eut un sursaut, jeta violemment le mug qui s'éclata sur le tapis et partit en courant vers les toilettes. Kaoru cligna des yeux avant de le suivre, se demandant quand même qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Ice : depuis environ deux semaines, ce dernier se réveillait chaque matin plus nauséeux que le précédent et il n'était pas rare qu'il se précipite vers l'évier le plus proche pour y rendre ses repas. De plus, certains aliments, qu'auparavant Ice adorait, lui provoquaient des vomissements ou des réactions de dégoûts particulièrement impressionnantes. Enfin, pour l'instant, il était surtout occupé à tapoter doucement le dos de son cher et tendre, un verre dans l'autre main. Le blanc releva la tête une fois finie et s'effondra sur la poitrine du hong-kongais qui se colla au mur afin de mieux supporter la masse qui s'était abattue contre lui. Il donna le verre d'eau puis attendit qu'Ice se remette tout en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux. Ice lui avait déjà raconté ce problème au téléphone mais il ne pensait pas que c'était aussi impressionnant...

«-J'en ai marre, murmura Islande.

-Hm ? De quoi ?

-De cela. Je n'en peux plus de gerber tout le temps sans savoir ce que j'ai.

-Je comprends. On peut aller voir le médecin si tu veux?

-On va devoir attendre encore...

-En fait, j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous. Je me doutais que tu n'en pouvais plus alors j'ai été prévoyant. On doit être à son cabinet à 15h, cela ira mon cœur ?

-Merci, murmura le-dit cœur en effleurant de ses lèvres le cou pâle où son visage était niché.

-On va aller prendre l'air d'accord ? Cela ne pourra que te faire du bien. Non ne te lèves pas, dit-il en voyant Ice se redresser, Je vais te porter. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il passa l'un de ses bras sous les genoux de la nation, l'autre par-dessus ses omoplates et le souleva d'un seul coup. Il ne posa même pas son petit ami quand il dû ouvrir la porte se débrouillant comme il le pouvait avec ses coudes. Ils sortirent donc dehors, appréciant la douce brise qui effleurait la peau nue de leur torse découvert. Les pieds dans la rosée matinale pour l'oriental, collé à son amant pour le scandinave, ils profitaient en silence du somptueux paysage qui s'étalait en face d'eux. La voix à peine chuchotée d'Ice brisa le blanc qui s'était établi :

«-Dis Kaoru... Tu n'aurais pas envie d'avoir des enfants ? AÏE !, s'exclama-t-il quand il rencontra le sol, Pourquoi tu m'as lâché ?

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en remettant Ice debout, C'est juste que c'est... surprenant.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi je te pris ?, rétorqua sèchement Ice en croisant les bras.

-Rien, c'est juste que la dernière fois que tu as gardé des gosses, tu les as traumatisé...

-Et alors ? Si c'est le tien je m'en occuperais, cela ne veut rien dire ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien !

-Eh calmes-toi...

-Ah non ne commence pas à faire ta victime en plus ! J'en ai marre de toujours passer pour le diable aux yeux des autres, tu ne comprends pas ? Et arrêtes de me regarder avec ces yeux de merlans frits, tu sais que j'ai raison !

-Mais _tian shi..._ Je n'ai rien dit, c'est toi qui te fais des films...

-Parce qu'en plus tu me traites de parano ? Tu te prends pour qui là ? Tu me soûles, je vais me balader. ET NE ME SUIS PAS ! », Hurla-t-il quand Kaoru amorça un mouvement dans sa direction.

Hong-Kong resta donc planté là tel un sombre idiot, ne comprenant pas du tout la situation. Un battement d'ailes attira soudainement son attention. Mr Puffin. Ce cher oiseau qui, au départ, ne pouvait absolument pas encadré le brun adoré de son maître était finalement devenu un ami auquel Kaoru pouvait parler sans crainte.

«-Toi, tu as vu Ice entrain de péter un plomb n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout juste. Tu peux me dire ce qui lui prend ?

-Oh cela fait environ cinq ou six semaines qu'il change d'humeur d'un seul coup. Il te parle tranquillement et puis hop, il te gueule dessus sans raison. Il a voulu m'étrangler l'autre jour, tout simplement parce que j'ai dit « chinois » à la place de « hong-kongais ». Il n'a pas apprécié et m'a poursuivi dans toute la maison avant de s'arrêter et de se mettre à pleurer en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et je ne te parle même pas de la crise quand il s'est aperçu que la réglisse le dégoûtait et qu'il ne pouvait plus en manger pour se calmer. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait tout casser dans la maison, c'était époustouflant. On dirait une femme enceinte, en beaucoup plus violent », conclut le macareux en pouffant.

Kaoru se figea en entendant la dernière phrase. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi se poser beaucoup de questions : des nausées matinales, des vomissements, des dégoûts, des sautes d'humeur... *Les seuls symptômes qui ne sont pas encore apparus, ce sont les envies et la prise de poids... Si jamais il me demande des fraises ou du chocolat, je pense que je serais sûr de ce qu'il a. Pff, écoutes-toi penser crétin, tu penses que Ice est enceinte... enceint... Merde qu'il attend un enfant, alors que c'est un homme !*

«-'Faut que j'arrête le thé, cela ne me réussit pas.

-Hein ?

- Laisses. On devrait rentrer, tu ne crois pas ? Je paris qu'Ice est à l'intérieur à nous attendre.

-Tu passes en premier. Pas envie de prendre toute sa colère en pleine tête. »

Hong-Kong ne répondit rien mais le soupir qu'il poussa voulait tout dire. Ils avancèrent donc vers le bâtiment, redoutant un peu ce qui se passerait quand ils y entreraient. Ils se stoppèrent à la porte, n'osant pas l'ouvrir. Les rares fois où Kaoru avait vu son amant vraiment enragé, il avait eu tellement peur qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir pendant deux nuits. Il oubliait trop souvent que son petit ange avait quand même était élevé au milieu des disputes plutôt sanglantes de Danemark et Suède, ainsi que pendant la période Viking des autres scandinaves. Il paraissait calme mais si l'envie d'assassiner sauvagement quelqu'un le prenait, nul doute que cette personne souffrirait atrocement avant de rendre l'âme. Il faisait presque aussi peur que Tino armé de son cher fusil de sniper qui souriait d'un rictus à geler l'Eyjafjallajökull en pleine éruption. Presque. *Aucune personne sur cette terre n'est capable d'égaler Dark!Finlande. Pas même Russie* pense Kaoru tout en ouvrant. Une fois sur le seuil, il appela doucement le blanc et attendit qu'il vienne à lui. Ce qui ne tarda pas, puisqu'un bruit de course retentit et quelques secondes plus tard, Kaoru recevait dans les bras un boulet de canon en larmes. *D'accord, il y a même pas 10 minutes il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de me coller un poing et là il pleure toute les larmes de son corps... C'est à n'y rien comprendre !*. Il tapota maladroitement le haut du dos d'Ice qui serra un peu plus contre lui, reniflant peu gracieusement par la même occasion.

«-Pa-pa-pa-pardon ! Je... je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas c'est que cela m'a énervé alors j'ai dit cela parce que... Je n'ai même pas d'excuses pour mon attitude ! Tu me pardonnes ? Non tu ne peux pas, c'est impardonnable ce que je t'ai craché au visage alors que tu n'avais rien fait, c'était vraiment horrible !, débita Ice d'une traite.

-Mais non ce n'est pas grave enfin, je ne t'en veux pas... Calmes-toi, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer... ou du moins pas de tristesse, glissa Kaoru en espérant que le sous-entendu réussirait à faire rire son amant.

-... Comment tu peux sourire alors que je t'ai parlé comme à un chien ?

-Parce que tu auras beau me hurler les pires horreurs, ce n'est cela qui m'empêchera de t'aimer », déclara sobrement le hong-kongais, tout en remerciant mentalement Taïwan de lui avoir fait lire des yaois contre son grè.

Les yeux violets en face des siens se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Pour couper court à toute nouvelle crise de sanglots, il posa plutôt brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue. S'en suivit une véritable bataille pour la domination du baiser, un véritable ballet fougueux et passionné qui les laissèrent essoufflés quand ils eurent terminés. Ils entremêlèrent leur main et partir se poser sur le canapé, remontant la couverture qui y traînait sur eux. Kaoru installa Ice sur son torse, lui calant la tête dans le creux de son cou. Il l'enlaça tendrement et lui susurra à l'oreille :

«-Vu ton réveil en fanfare et ton air de zombie il vaut mieux que tu dormes encore un peu. Je te lèverais pour midi, d'accord ?

-Hm, répondit Ice déjà à moitié endormi, j'ai une question...

-Oui laquelle ?

-Tu peux ramener des fraises pour le dessert ? C'est la pleine saison en plus et elles sont bonnes... Tu pourras m'en acheter ? »

Kaoru se figea. Envie de fraise. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait il n'y a pas si longtemps déjà ? Cette histoire prenait vraiment une drôle de tournure... Néanmoins, il décida de ne pas faire part de ses doutes à son petit ami, ce dernier ayant suffisamment de problèmes pour l'instant. Il se releva donc, prenant, les clés de la voiture d'Ice et s'en fut, pied au plancher, direction le magasin le plus proche. Il acheta machinalement les fraises, paya et retourna à la voiture. Un éclat vert attira soudainement son attention. Une pharmacie.

«-... Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

Et il entra. Au diable sa gêne, il devait en avoir le cœur net, même si il se ferait passer pour un idiot et se prendrait sans doute une gifle pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à acheter. Plongé dans l'optique de sa mort future, il donna, tel un automate, l'argent et repartit chez Ice, la tête remplie de points d'interrogation. C'est bien simple, il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouvait un jour dans un situation semblable, aussi étrange que prise de tête ainsi que relativement impossible. Mais après tout, tout est possible dans un monde de possibilité n'est-ce pas ? C'est donc mitigé entre l'impression d'être un pur crétin et celle de pas avoir si tort que cela qu'il revint chez son petit islandais. Il se laissa le temps de se préparer mentalement et s'attaqua donc au repas, préférant réveiller Ice au dernier moment, juste avant manger. Selon la pharmacienne, cela marchait n'importe quand dans la journée, pourvu que l'on n'est pas trop bu d'eau. Elle lui avait tout expliqué, terminant son petit discours par un clin d'œil doublé «_Gangi _ _þér vel, stór strákur~ ! »._ Il avait failli lui répondre mais les manières gentleman que lui avait inculqué Arthur l'empêchait d'insulter une femme... Sinon il ne serait pas gêné pour lui rétorquer que sa chance, elle pouvait se la... Enfin bref, il s'était retenu. Brusquement, il sentit une paire de bras se nouer autour de son cou. Il se crispa légèrement, sachant par avance que la réaction de son cher et tendre n'allait certainement pas être positive.

«-Ice ? J'ai... J'ai quelque chose à te demander...

-Vu ton air je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier. Dis toujours.

-Prends cette boîte et utilises ce qu'il y a dedans la prochaine fois que tu vas aux toilettes s'il te plaît, marmonna Kaoru en tendant la poche de la pharmacie.

-... C'est une blague j'espère ?, gronda Ice en prenant la boîte dans ses deux mains, d'abord tu me confonds avec une fille quand on fait l'amour, ensuite tu réagis mal quand je parle d'enfant et maintenant tu me donnes un test de grossesse ? Mais tu vas te faire soigner, tu as un vrai problème ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

-Écoutes tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps, ne le nies pas. Tu me l'as avoué au téléphone, tu as des nausées et des vomissements. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, tu as des sautes d'humeur impressionnantes et ton oiseau le confirme, certains aliments te dégoûtent comme le café de ce matin et ton envie de fraise n'a fait qu'accentuer mes questions. As-tu pris du poids récemment ?

-Eh bien... Oui mais je suppose que c'est normal non ?

-Fais ce test. Si ce n'est pas cela, on maintient le rendez-vous de cet après-midi et on oublie. Cela te convient-il ?

-Tu arrêteras avec cette histoire si j'accepte ?

-Absolument. Et je m'excuserais au passage. »

Islande soupira puis tourna les talons en lançant un «Heureusement pour toi, tu vas tout de suite savoir ! Tu n'as qu'à me suivre et attendre devant la porte, au moins tu seras fixé ! ». Kaoru s'exécuta donc et s'assit dos au mur en patientant tandis que le blanc entrait dans la petite pièce. Une minute passa sans aucun bruit. Un bruit étrange retentit tout à coup derrière la cloison à laquelle il était collé. Il se redressa, inquiet.

«-Ice ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. À la place c'est un jeune homme pâle comme la neige qui sortit et qui se posta devant lui, la tête basse et agité de tremblements. Néanmoins, sachant qu'Ice jouait très bien la comédie, il était capable de lui faire croire alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

L'islandais lui donna le test.

Des yeux dorés se posèrent sur la partie réservée aux résultats.

Des orbes qui s'écarquillent.

Stupéfaction.

Incompréhension.

Joie ?

Kaoru se leva. S'approcha de son amant. Se stoppa devant ce dernier. Le fixa. Et... l'attira dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. Il le souleva de terre, passant ses bras dans son dos et sous ses fesses de façon à placer le nordique au-dessus de lui. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, ne faisant pas du tout écho à l'air totalement abattu de l'autre -qui se demandait bien pourquoi l'asiatique semblait heureux de la nouvelle.

«-Ice, arrêtes de tirer la gueule ! C'est merveilleux ! Tu ne te rends pas compte !

-Comment peux-tu être si joyeux ?

-Parce que tu ne l'es pas ? Bon sang, mais tu es enceint ! Enceinte... roh, mince tu m'as compris !

-Cela veut dire que je ne suis pas normal, que je suis un... _ófreskja_ murmura le blanc en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son petit copain, je suis un homme, je ne devrais pas pouvoir... avoir... des enfants..., termina-t-il.

Sa voix sur la dernière syllabe et Kaoru n'eut pas besoin de sentir l'eau couler dans le creux de son épaule pour savoir qu'Ice ne partageait pas son bonheur et qu'il avait surtout peur d'un possible dégoût des autres face à cette particularité pour le moins inhabituelle ainsi que de la réaction de son grand-frère, il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que cela risquait de ne pas être joyeux... Alors il obéit à la seule chose que lui dictait son esprit en cet instant : il partit vers la chambre, Ice toujours perché au-dessus de lui, le déposa au milieu du lit avant de remonter le tee-shirt qui couvrait le ventre du scandinave et de caresser doucement de ses doigts la peau blanche qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à se tendre. Il sentit qu'Ice l'observait faire donc il se décida d'aller un peu plus loin dans sa démarche. Il posa ses lèvres à côté de sa main et baisa doucement l'épiderme frissonnant de son amour d'islandais, savourant la texture satinée qui s'offrait à lui tout en continuant ses caresses. Les orbes de ce dernier se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, plus sous le coup de l'euphorie que provoquait le geste de Kaoru que pour le petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre. La seule main libre qu'il restait au hong-kongais partit rejoindre sa compagne nordique à laquelle elle se noua tandis qu'une tête brune se posait enfin sur un abdomen laiteux. Et puis le silence, à peine brisé par le léger bruit de leur respiration les firent s'assoupir dans la même position, oubliant qu'en cuisine, un Puffin exaspéré essayait d'éteindre la casserole qui commençait à brûler...

Fin du Flash-Back.

Par la suite, ils avaient longuement discuté de leur enfant, quel territoire il pourrait représenter par exemple, chez lequel des deux il allait vivre -au vu de la distance et des temps de vols entre leur pays respectif, il fallait éviter d'alterner les semaines... Et surtout, la question la plus importante quand on a une famille de fou-furieux : comment annoncer au très cher -ô ironie- grand-frère hyper protecteur ainsi qu'aux autres frères/sœurs tout aussi frappés que l'on va être parents sans ce que cela ne parte en pur pugilat et en combat à mort ? Dilemme... Déjà, ce n'était même pas la peine de réunir tout le monde au restaurant pour une « innocente » soirée avec la famille et belle-famille, à moins de vouloir rayer de la carte un lieu fort sympathique avec qu'il ne connaisse tout ce petit monde. Le coup de l'appel téléphonique, à moins d'avoir envie de voir débarquer le monde armé de la tête aux pieds dans le salon.

_Société de démolition nordic & asian, tout le temps disponible, destruction gratuite et sans frais_ _transport, à votre service ? Réduire en poussière tout une pièce de votre maison par la seule force des hurlements et des menaces de morts ? Vous avez juste à annoncer votre grossesse à vos tarés de famille et belle-famille et tout est réglé !_

Donc ils n'avaient pas choisis pas cette option. En fait ils n'avaient eu vraiment aucune idée de comment réussir à partager la nouvelle...

Un rire discret secoua les épaules de Kaoru, qui gémit de douleur quand Ice accentua la pression sur sa main- si elle n'était pas complètement déformée à la fin, il voulait bien se faire moine. Il reporta son attention sur son ange, qui venait de stopper sa litanie d'insultes pour l'interroger du regard. Il avait dû sentir le petit tremblement qui avait agité Hong-Kong. Celui-ci lui sourit et écarta doucement de son pouce les cheveux trempés de sueur collant au front d'Islande. Il se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmura :

«-Je me remémorais juste le moment où tout le monde l'a su... C'était drôle n'est-ce pas ?

-Mémorable, pouffa Ice tout bas en soufflant, On... ngh ! Aurait dû filmer !

-Ne parles pas, gardes ton air pour la suite.

-Nous voyons la tête ! Encore un petit effort ! »

Kaoru se redressa et repartit dans ses souvenirs, tenant toujours la main de son petit ami.

Flash-Back.

«-Et donc, c'est l'heure de la pause mais vous restez dans la pièce ! C'est un ordre du héros ! »

L'ensemble des nations poussèrent un soupir collectif devant cette demande pour le moins stupide mais ils obéirent. Ice rejoignit Kaoru, s'asseyant sur ses genoux en se collant à lui. Le brun posa sa senestre sur la petite bosse sous le tee-shirt assez ample que portait le blanc. Elle n'était pas encore énorme, cependant elle était trop visible avec sa chemise blanche habituelle et n'ayant pas encore dit à son frère qu'il attendait un enfant... Et puis sa tenue -à savoir une sorte de pull gris argenté descendant jusqu'à mi-cuisses où il se resserrait avec un pantalon noir un peu délavé et ses bottes blanches- n'avait choqué personne donc tout allait bien. Ice effleura lentement de ses lèvres la ligne de la mâchoire du hongkongais avant de déposer un doux baiser dans ses cheveux. Kaoru sourit, sachant la signification de ce geste : Tu es mignon. Dire que son amant l'avait obligé à apprendre la signification des baisers... Il décida donc en échange d'embrasser tendrement le front en face de lui. Ice sourit à son tour et souffla :

«-_þakka þér._.. Toi aussi tu es tout pour moi.

-C'est trop mignon !, s'écrièrent tout à coup plusieurs voix assez proches d'eux.

-Mais chut laisses-les, tu les gênes ! Je veux mes photos moi !

-Hongrie, tu as déjà trois albums, je n'en ai qu'un moi !

-Ice, as-tu réellement besoin de le coller autant ?

-Kaoru, c'est impoli d'embrasser les gens en public, aru ! Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris, aru ?

-C'est de la faute de ton frère, Chine ! Il pervertit MON petit frère, regardes !

-Tu crois qu'il est blanc comme neige ? C'est lui qui se colle comme... comme une fille de joie à mon _xiăo dìdì_, aru !

-Pardon ? Comment tu viens d'appeler mon _lillebror_, là ? Tu crois que _l'autre_ est mieux peut-être ? Tu peux me rappeler qui a commencé à tourner autour de l'autre ? Ce n'était pas Kaoru peut-être ?

-Il a été séduit par un sorcier ! En même temps, quand on a pour grand-frère quelqu'un qui s'amuse à faire des tours de passepasse... »

Une hache volante passa soudainement tout près de l'oreille de Yao qui émit un hurlement de terreur. Une silhouette aux cheveux hérissés s'approcha à pas lourd du petit chinois, qui se raidit en se rendant compte de son énorme bourde. Insulter Norvège. En face de Danemark. Erreur fatale. Une main gantée de cuir le souleva de terre par le col et il se retrouva face à un rictus carnassier.

«-Je n'ai pas bien entendu~. Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît~ ?

-J'ai-j'ai rien dit, a-aru ! AIYAH !, cria-t-il quand les doigts enserrèrent son cou.

-Tu vas t'excuser n'est-ce pas~ ? Mais oui tu vas dire pardon~ !

-Pas-pas en tort, aru !

-EXCUSES-TOI TE DIS-JE !, tonna Christensen. Il fronça les sourcils de manière menaçante lorsqu'une lame passa lentement sur sa joue ainsi qu'une arme inconnue.

-Lâchez Chine nii-san immédiatement.

-Personne ne touche à Aniki ! »

*Cela va partir en live. Je le sens* se dit Ice en s'accrochant un peu plus à Kaoru.

Il eut raison. À peine Japon et Corée du Sud eurent-ils proférés leur menaces que Berwald, à l'air plus sombre que d'habitude, agrippa Yong Soo et l'écarta de Danemark en disant « C'mon ad'saire pas l'tien, d'gages d'là tou d'suite ou t'm'rt ». Sur ces mots, le coréen réplique par un « les menaces de mort ont été inventées en Corée ! » et se jeta sur Suède, ce qui déclencha automatiquement le début d'une bagarre générale : Chine lança son wok sur Norvège qui répliqua par un troll, Finlande rejoignit la partie avec son cher fusil pour se charger de Japon, évitant un Russie -qui venait aider son amant- bien en colère dont Christensen se fit un devoir de défier. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un malencontreux coup de coude renversa la bouteille de William ainsi que la pipe de Pays-Bas et les pâtes de Romano. Tous trois se levèrent automatiquement et sautèrent dans la bagarre sans hésitation.

«-Voir tous ses hommes se coller si sensuellement... Ah, cela m'émoustille tant~ !, s'exclama France en relevant les yeux de la partie de belote endiablée qu'il livrait avec certains de ses enfants-départements -heureusement que cette réunion se passait chez lui. Une blonde-châtain soupira :

«-T'es bête p'pa, j'ai jamais vu cela d'ma vie...

-Oh Ain tais-toi, par pitié ! Tu es tellement ennuyeuse, retournes regarder ta Dent-du-Chat !

- La ferme, Finistère, moi je n'ai pas une météo pourrie au moins !, rétorqua la montagnarde en posant une carte.

-GARCE ! Vielle sarcelle, tu m'as coupé mon As !, rugit une jeune fille brune aux cheveux longs ondulés en abattant son poing sur la table, arrêtes de javhasser avec le breton et regardes-moi, sale drôlesse !

-Charente, calmes-toi ce n'est qu'une partie... et parles normalement au lieu de mettre du patois partout bon sang !, lui fit remarquer Ain.

-Et le breton, il te dit d'aller te bourrer la gueule avec tes pineaux dégueulasses !

-MES PINEAUX TE DISENT D'ALLER TE FAIRE... »

La suite se passa de mot puisqu'Ain se racla la gorge en sortant une arme avec une moue... Ivanesque. Les deux belligérants se calmèrent derechef et se rassirent en baissant les yeux. Ils avaient oubliés qu'Ain, avec Jura et Savoie, avaient une frontière commune avec Suisse... Un dossier de chaise leur passa soudainement au-dessus de la tête et ils se jetèrent au sol en criant de peur. De l'autre côté de la salle, c'était un avant-goût de l'Apocalypse : Danemark et Ivan en était à exécuter un remix de lutte gréco-romaine -habillé bien entendu- sur la table, virant les papiers couverts de pendu des autres nations, tandis Tino avait sorti sa longue dague fétiche qui ne le quittait jamais pour se battre à arme égale avec Kiku dont le sabre dégainé prouvait qu'il prenait toute cette engueulade très au sérieux. Un peu plus loin, Suède rivalisait de force et d'initiatives face à un Corée souple comme un roseau et qui avait appelé son frère du Nord, occupé désormais avec Italie du Sud -l'italien lui avait sauté dessus en beuglant à la triche, arguant que deux contre un c'était « une putain attitude de bâtard ! ». Taiwan, elle, se fichait pas mal de tout ce cirque et elle était avec Elizaveta, à partager ses dernières trouvailles tout en gardant un œil sur Chine qui en était à s'étrangler mutuellement avec Norvège. Et au milieu de ce carnage, se trouvait Ice et Kaoru indifférents à tout cela. L'asiatique avait la main sur la cuisse du nordique, front contre front, il profitait de la présence de son amant. Soudain, ce dernier se raidit contre l'autre.

«-Ice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Kaoru, un peu inquiet.

-Il... Il m'a donné un coup de pied ! Pose ta main vite ! »

Kaoru s'exécuta et écarquilla les yeux en sentant le petit choc. Il sourit tendrement en caressant la peau qui s'étalait sous ses doigts.

«-Il est vigoureux pour un petit bout de 5 mois. Il aura du punch en tout cas, rit-il.

-Son premier coup..., murmura Ice, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

-Eh, calme-toi mon cœur... Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi émotif que maintenant, lui dit-il doucement en embrassant délicatement ses paupières frémissantes.

Ice étira ses lèvres et se colla un peu plus à Kaoru. Une tête blonde aux yeux verts apparut brutalement dans leur champ de vision, les faisant sursauter de concert.

«-Étrange... Vraiment étrange... Tu permets ? »

Sur cette phrase assez spéciale, le jeune homme inconnu des deux nations souleva le pull d'Islande, révélant un petit ventre arrondi. Le blanc émit un cri de surprise et gifla la main qui tenait son vêtement. Le petit blond le regarda, stupéfait.

«-Je rêve... T'es, t'es... LES GENS, hurla-t-il à travers la pièce, Y'A DU M-PREG ICI ! LE P'TIT BLANC INEXPRESSIF, IL EST ENCEINT DE SON BRUN !, il pointa ensuite Ice, EN SON SEIN INCUBE LE GERME D'UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE DE LA BOUVERSANTE SAGA DE LA TERRIBLE DYNASTIE DU YAOI CHEZ LES NATIONS ! Génial, j'ai réussi à la placer celle-là !, se réjouit-il, tout content.

-HAUTE-GARONNE, TU ES SÉRIEUX LÀ ?, lui répondit Francis tout aussi fort en se précipitant vers son fils accompagné d'Iwen, Mélie et Julia, Ice lèves ton tee-shirt !, ordonna-t-il une fois qu'il fut arrivé devant ce dernier.

-Non !, protesta-t-il, angoissé.

-Il ne voudra pas papa, déclara Iwen -Finistère.

-Il faut..., commença Julia -Ain.

-Le faire..., continua Mélie -Charente.

-Nous mêmes !, termina Estéven -Haute-Garonne.

-Et le montrer aux autres !», rajouta ensuite Francis.

Sans qu'il ne put résister, Finistère et Haute-Garonne attrapèrent l'islandais et l'installèrent debout sur la table de réunion. Dans le même temps, Charente arracha avec force le haut d'Ice, laissant Iwen et Estève, lui tenir les bras le long du corps. Ain se plaça derrière Hong-Kong et le ceintura de ses bras afin d'éviter que Kaoru ne bouge. Et enfin, Francis plaça ses mains en porte-voix et partit à la course annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde, oubliant sa relative discrétion habituelle. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, une nuée de nations se pressa aux pieds des deux amants -Kaoru avait en effet dégagé la jeune Julia et avait grimpé aux côtés d'Ice, le prenant contre lui et le couvrant de son pull gisant sur le meuble. Un raz-de-marée de dinde gloussante, voilà quelle vision s'offrait à ses yeux dorés ébahis par le comportement gamins de ses compatriotes. Il sentit Ice se nicher dans son cou, totalement terrifié. Il était devenu extrêmement sensible à cause de sa grossesse, la moindre parole, le moindre de geste un peu ambiguë pouvait lui déclencher une crise de larmes ou de rage extraordinaire. Il le serra donc un peu plus fort contre lui et fut sincèrement surpris quand il repoussa avant de prendre une inspiration.

«-Vos GUEULES ! FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX AVEC VOS QUESTIONS ET LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'UNE BANDE DE SOMBRES CRÉTINS COLLÉ À MES BASQUES ! D'ailleurs, viens Kao' on s'en va. Pour ce l'on fait ici, je préfère me casser et je t'amène avec moi, de gré ou de force. J'en ai marre de voir leur tronche et-et... Ils se moquent de moi ! »

Ice se mit tout à coup à pleurer tel un petit enfant puis se roula en boule sur la table en s'agrippant au bas du pantalon de Hong-Kong. Celui-ci se baissa à son tour et ouvrit ses bras sachant par avance qu'Ice s'y blottirait comme il le faisait depuis quelques semaines. Un double hoquet de stupeur retentit et tous les pays se séparèrent en deux. Au bout de cette ligne, Lukas et Yao, les habits déchirés et le visage maquillé pour plusieurs jours d'une somptueuse couleur bleuâtre. Les deux grands-frères se lâchèrent avec beaucoup de mal, ayant sans doute encore beaucoup de chose à se « dire », et s'avancèrent vers leur cadet respectif. Plantés devant eux, Lukas essaya de toucher Ice mais Kaoru le fit passer derrière lui avec un regard aussi glacial que Biélorussie quand on s'approchait trop d'Ivan.

«-Ice, appela le blond, enlèves ce pull s'il te plaît.

-Veux pas.

-Ne fais pas le gamin. Retire-le.

-Non.

-Ice, tu m'écoutes maintenant !

-Avec tout le respect que je te dois, je crois qu'il ne souhaite pas se montrer à toi, aru.

-Tais-toi ! Si ce n'est pas une blague organisée par cet idiot de français, c'est ton Kaoru le responsable ce cette catastrophe !

-Catastrophe ?, chuchota Ice, CATASTROPHE ? TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI POUR TRAITER NOTRE ENFANT COMME D'UN HORRIBLE PROBLÈME ? OK, TU TE DIS MON GRAND-FRÈRE MAIS TU T'ARRÊTES LÀ ! T'AS RIEN À FAIRE DANS MA VIE PRIVÉE, LE FAIT QUE JE SOIS ENCEINT NE CONCERNE QUE MOI ET KAORU, C'EST CLAIR ? ET TOI, hurla-t-il en direction de Christensen, SI JAMAIS TU MENACES MON KAO', JE TE CARRE LE MANCHE DE TA HACHE OÙ JE PENSE, COMPRIS ? JE VAIS PAS ME LAISSER FAIRE PAR DEUX VIEUX CONS, C'EST TOUT NET ! Au fait Turquie, tu veux être un de ses oncles ?

-Ou-ouais, si tu veux...

-Parfait ! Merci beaucoup !, remercia chaleureusement Ice, toute rage évanouie, Kao-chan~, tu viens j'ai envie d'un chocolat chaud, on va aller en boire un au café d'en face !

-Tout ce que tu veux, _tian shi_, répondit Kaoru en descendant de la table et en aidant son petit ami à faire de même tout en lui remettant son pull, exposant au passage la preuve qu'Ice était bel et bien enceint.

Ils passèrent devant Yao -qui était tombé raide après avoir vu la bosse- et Lukas à qui Kaoru lança une œillade, le genre qui signifiait « Comment tu t'es fait engueulé, c'était trop beau et bien fait pour toi ». Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à la statue de sel/Danemark qui se dressait dans leur chemin.

Fin Flash-Back.

Ils avaient bien ris par la suite, assis dans les chaises du bistrot. La gueulante qu'Ice avait poussée contre Norvège avait juste été... épique. Le norvégien les avait d'ailleurs retrouvés pour essayer de discuter. Essayer. Car Lukas avait voulu convaincre Islande qu'il allait gâcher sa vie, qu'il était trop jeune et surtout, un enfant de lui -Kaoru se souvenait encore du regard de tueur à ce moment-là-, cela n'était pas possible et toutes sortes d'arguments dans le même genre. Ice avait bien sûr vertement répliqué et les deux frères s'étaient criés dessus, attirant au passage tout le café, cherchant à faire adhérer l'autre à son point de vue. Ils en étaient même venus aux mains, puisqu'Ice avait attrapé Lukas par le col pour le menacer de ne plus être son cher petit-frère et qu'il ne serait pas considéré comme un grand-père, le tout accompagné d'insultes plus ou moins colorées. Et tout de suite, il avait éclaté en sanglots incontrôlables, geignant que Lukas ne l'aimait plus, qu'il allait le laisser tomber, qu'il le détesterait et plus si affinité. Cela avec eu comme résultat un arrêt immédiat de l'énervement de Lukas qui était parti, laissant Ice totalement désemparé. Il s'était effondré sur sa chaise avant de se relever pour poursuivre Norvège. Une deuxième engueulade s'était alors produite, cette fois-ci sur le trottoir et ce fut grâce à l'intervention de Christensen -qui bâillonna Lukas en lui soufflant qu'il ferait mieux de se rendre compte qu'il mettait le bébé en danger avec tout cette tension- que cette affaire put se tasser. Le blond à la mèche avait promis de faire un effort pour accepter l'enfant, en partie parce qu'il était d'Ice, mais avait refusé catégoriquement de reconnaître que Kaoru ferait un père acceptable. Il lui avait dit par la suite que si jamais il faisait souffrir Ice ou se comportait comme le « père indigne qu'il allait être » dixit le danois, il avait tout intérêt à trouver un _très_ bon endroit pour se cacher. « Ce n'est pas un petit crétin tel que toi qui arrivera à m'empêcher de t'éclater la tête et de t'arracher les membres, tiens le toi pour dit » l'avait même menacé Norvège. À cela, Hong-Kong avait répondu en baillant ostensiblement puis avait attrapé la main d'Islande et lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait rentrer chez lui, le meeting étant terminé. Son amant avait accepté, salué froidement les deux autres nordiques avant de tourner les talons direction l'aéroport de Paris. Par la suite, Ice avait refusé de parler à Lukas et Christensen pendant plus de trois mois. Il avait déclaré à Tino -qui lui, s'était montré extrêmement enthousiaste, à tel point que l'islandais se demandait s'il ne voulait pas des enfants- que « tant qu'ils ne se mettent pas bien en tête que c'est Kao' le papa, ils peuvent toujours se brosser pour que je les appelle. Ma porte est ouverte s'ils veulent s'excuser. Sinon, qu'ils restent chez eux ». Lors de cette conversation, Finlande leur avait appris à leur grand étonnement qu'il y avait déjà eu des cas de grossesse masculine parmi les nations, relativement rare certes, mais elles avaient bien eu lieu.

Flash-Back.

«-Hm ? Non, non Ice, tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas, je te rassure ! C'est très rare, mais c'est déjà arrivé. Vous savez, les nations naissent d'un peuple, d'un territoire et d'une culture. C'est ainsi que toutes les plus grandes nations sont apparus, aucune n'échappe à cette règle, pas même les plus récentes comme celles d'Amérique Nord et Sud. Enfin, c'est la version officiel et je doute qu'elle soit totalement vraie, ou du moins qu'elle soit la seule explication. Comme vous le savez sans doute avant nous, il y avait d'autres nations, beaucoup plus vielles et puissantes qui ont disparu. Il y avait des hommes certes, mais il y avait aussi des femmes, plus que maintenant, et il est possible que certaines liaisons aient donné naissance aux nations les plus vielles. Ensuite, avec les partages des territoires, il est possible que la première version, celle du peuple, ai permis l'apparition de d'autre pays. Mais bref, je m'égare. Donc, j'ai plusieurs exemples à vous citer. Déjà, et ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, c'est Sealand. Oui, oui Peter, confirma-t-il en voyant les airs à la fois étonnés et septiques des deux hôtes, Tenez-vous bien, c'est le fils et non le petit-frère d'Arthur. Je vous laisse deviner d'où viennent les yeux bleus... Bingo, c'est de France ! Peu de gens le savent, à part ceux qui ont suffisamment fait attention. Ils l'ont eu avant la guerre et dès que la plate-forme a été construite, Sealand se l'était vu attribué et Su-san, ne voulant pas le laisser seul du fait que ses parents ne pouvaient pas s'en occuper à cause de leurs problèmes, l'a pris avec nous. Un autre exemple, c'est le département qui t'a découvert Ice. À ton avis qui est-il ?

-Ses yeux verts me rappelaient... Espagne...

-Tu as tout compris. Avec... Amaïa -Pyrénées-Atlantiques si ma mémoire est bonne-, ce sont deux faux jumeaux de Francis et d'Antonio mais cela, il vaut mieux le taire, Romano n'est pas au courant, de même qu'Arthur. Ils ignorent que leur amant respectif a eu des gamins et c'est tant mieux, sinon vous imaginez bien la crise... Enfin, bref, ce sont aussi des enfants de nations hommes. Peut-être y'en-a-t-il d'autre mais dans ces cas-là je ne suis pas au courant. Je ne sais pas comment ils y arrivent, personne n'a jamais rien trouvé à ce sujet, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que la sensation serait la même que celle que l'on ressent...

-Avec une femme, compléta Kaoru.

-Tout à fait. Et ensuite, ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont enceints beaucoup trop tard et ils accouchent. Ne t'en fais pas Ice, vers la moitié du huitième mois, tout se mettra en place pour que tu puisses donner vie sans problèmes notables, à part la douleur bien sûr, hohoho~. Quoi tu t'attendais à ne pas souffrir ?, rit-il en constatant la mine angoissé d'Islande, _Si j'avais était prévenu_ _en __premier__ du fait que tu sois enceint, _j'aurais pris des gants pour t'annoncer cela, mais vu que ce n'est pas le cas... et bien ce serait direct~. Oui tu vas avoir mal, pour avoir déjà entendu des femmes, je te garantis que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir~. Enfin je ne vais pas tout dire, tu verras par toi-même cependant, c'est mieux de garder son souffle pour terminer plus vite que de hurler. D'ailleurs, j'ai une question que ton frère m'a posé, à laquelle j'ai été incapable de répondre. Tu étais trop avancé pour... avorter ?

-En fait, dit Kaoru à la place d'Ice, même si il l'avait voulu, la législation de son pays est clair, seules les femmes victimes de viols, de maladies mentales ou de choses dans le genre peuvent.

-Et même si j'avais pu, je ne l'aurais pas fait, déclara abruptement Ice, désormais renfrogné.

-De plus, j'aurais tout mis en œuvre pour l'en dissuader, souffla Hong-Kong en baisant doucement les cheveux blancs de son homme.

-Moe ! Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux ! Alalala, comment Norvège peut trouver à redire sur votre relation ? Vous êtes tellement choux ! Enfin je vais vous laissez tranquilles tous les deux~. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, appelez _même si je n'ai été le premier prévenu de cette_ _histoire_, conclut Tino en souriant d'une manière pour le moins effrayante.

Son rictus s'étira encore plus quand les deux autres déglutirent. Oui il était rancunier et alors ? Ne jamais le laisser dans l'ignorance, il détestait cela et risquait de bien rappeler cette erreur pendant très, très longtemps... C'était cela d'être cousin avec Russie...

Fin Flash-Back.

Dès le sixième mois, Ice et Kaoru entreprirent d'aménager la chambre du bébé, toujours avec l'aide de Tino -qui amenait systématiquement Berwald et ses meubles d'une certaine marque avec lui. Ce fut l'occasion de grands débats, notamment sur la couleur des murs. En effet, ne pouvant pas passer une échographie sous peine de déclencher un tollé mondial ayant pour titre la grossesse masculine, ils ne savaient pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Le choix de la peinture s'était avéré... problématique. Finalement, ils se débrouillèrent comme ils purent et tombèrent d'accord sur le ton de la pièce et à partir de là, ils peignirent les murs d'un bleu lavande clair et demandèrent à ce qu'un artiste décore de paysages -obligatoirement calmes- la couche bleutée. Un beau jour, ils virent donc débarquer chez Islande Ladonia, KugelMugel et Wy, tous armés de leurs crayons et pinceaux, motivés à peindre. Ils s'étaient attaqués à la chambre, pour n'en ressortir que des heures plus tard, les tracés achevés et près à peindre _manu militari_. Ils étaient donc restés pendant deux jours, le temps de tout finir et étaient repartis sans rien demander en échange bien qu'au vu des regards qu'ils avaient lancé plus ou moins au nordique et à l'asiatique, Ice se doutait qu'ils allaient devoir jouer les modèles dans les temps à venir.

Néanmoins, le blanc avait passé son temps à tourner en rond dans la maison, arpentant chaque pièce, remettant le moindre pli... avant de tout défaire en grognant « on dirait un taré, pas possible que ce soit propre... Ah mais c'est un vrai bordel maintenant ! Kao, cette saleté de nappe m'énerveuh ! ». Son autre activité, c'était de faire courir son cher Kao-chan aux quatre coins de Reykjavík, simplement parce qu'il avait envie de quelque chose et qu'il le lui fallait tout de suite. Le hongkongais ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, en pleine fois, Ice l'avait réveillé pour tout et n'importe quoi, allant des banales fraises au plus inhabituel chocolat au piment. Car oui, son amant ne mangeait quasiment plus que des choses sucrées, envoyant même voler les plats trop salés à son goût. Ses sautes d'humeur, au départ très nombreux s'étaient faites plus rares mais étaient beaucoup plus impressionnantes. Par exemple, quand il avait dû abandonner ses habits assez unisexe pour ceux de grossesse exclusivement féminins, il avait littéralement pété un plomb, hurlant et suppliant en même temps, jusqu'à jeter ses pantalons et ses chemises par la fenêtre, ne se calmant que quand Hong-Kong, à contre cœur, avait dû l'assommer d'un coup sec sur la nuque. Dès son réveil, Ice lui avait sauté au cou pour s'excuser de son comportement, fondant une nouvelle fois en sanglots, se plaignant de tout, de rien et il avait bien fallut deux heures au brun pour le rassurer, lui dire que oui il ferait beau demain, oui il était beau avec son ventre qui prenait de plus en plus de place, oui il ne s'enfuirait pas et non, il serait avec lui en salle d'accouchement et pas dehors en attendant la naissance. Il avait finalement réussi à le consoler et lui avait fait promettre de ne plus douter de lui à l'avenir. Ensuite il était parti en ville acheter des habits -parce que bon, si jamais Ice arrivait dans un magasin vendant ce style d'habits alors qu'il était homme et qu'il essayait les différents tissus, il n'était pas sûr que les vendeuses ne se posent pas des questions... Il avait pris de quoi ouvrir une boutique puis était passé au supermarché, sachant par avance que l'islandais lui réclamerait des fraises.

*Que c'est dur la vie de petit ami de future maman...* pensait-il alors, soupirant souvent quand il était seul. Une partie de lui savait qu'Ice ne faisait pas exprès d'être ainsi, que c'était aussi dur pour lui, qu'il se posait plein de questions et qu'il devait sans doute avoir peur... Cependant, il en avait aussi marre de devoir retourner toute la ville à la recherche d'un hypothétique aliment dont son cher et tendre avait envie. Mais il prenait sur lui, de plus, il y avait une chose qui le rendait particulièrement heureux : Le blanc réclamait tout le temps des câlins. Lui que ne pensait jamais voir Ice aussi démonstratif, il était servi et pas qu'un peu ! Il se demandait quand même si cela n'était pas dû au mutisme de Norvège cette soudaine douceur...

Lukas n'avait pas appelé, n'était pas venu une seule fois voir comment se portait son petit-frère. Seule Danemark avait téléphoné, prenant des nouvelles des deux amants et, cela les avait surpris, il s'était tout à coup excusé de son attitude, ainsi que de celle de Norvège. « _J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à toute cette histoire pendant ces trois mois... Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes Icey. C'est que j'ai réagis... ne mâchons pas les mots, connement sur le coup. Mais essayent de comprendre. Essayes de __nous__ comprendre, moi et Lukas. Nous sommes inquiets pour toi ! Un enfant, et je peux témoigner, ce n'est pas une mince affaire, il faut être tout le temps là ! Tu n'imagines pas les nuits blanches que nous avons passé à te veiller Norge et moi, et tu étais déjà âgé de trois ans alors penses à un bébé ! Je sais que tu es grand maintenant, que tu es capable d'affronter cette responsabilité, mais à nos yeux c'est comme si tu étais encore un tout petit gosse ! Je sais, le fait que l'on te traite comme cela t'énerve mais pour nous tu es resté comme lorsque nous t'avons trouvé sur cette île il y a bien longtemps ! Enfin tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de nous reparler, même juste pour cinq minutes au téléphone ! Tu n'imagines pas l'état de Norge... Il ne le montre pas, c'est vrai, mais cette situation le bouleverse, il est devenu encore plus muet et plus inexpressif qu'avant ! Il s'en veut, il est heureux pour toi mais il n'arrive pas à accorder sa confiance à Hong-Kong. C'est dur pour moi aussi, vous êtes ensemble depuis peu de temps, neuf ans pour des nations c'est un battement de cil... Néanmoins, tu ne sors pas avec n'importe qui alors c'est qu'il doit être le bon. Je ne dis pas que je l'accepte, ni que mes menaces ne tiennent plus, simplement que si c'est lui, alors ce sera lui et tant pis. Bref, je m'embrouille, en plus cela vire gnian-gnian et je n'aime pas cela. Juste une dernière chose : Acceptes-tu de nous pardonner ? ». _À cela, Ice avait répondu par un « le terme est pour la première semaine de juin » avant de raccrocher et de se retourner vers Kaoru, lui annonçant un simple « Den ne te veut toujours pas dans la famille par contre il te reconnaît comme mon petit ami. Ah et attends-toi à peut-être les dans quelques temps ». Dans la seconde qui avait suivi ces mots, il s'était jeté sur le brun avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Et puis, pendant les semaines avant la naissance, ils avaient commencés à recevoir de plus en plus visite, autre que celle Suède et Finlande. Ils avaient d'abord reçu Turquie -en tant que futur oncle, il était passé voir comment allait le scandinave-, suivi d'Hongrie, Prusse -pour avoir la preuve de l'awesome grossesse d'Islande, Canada, qui avait failli être oublié de nouveau, Ladonia, KugelMugel, Wy, France -accompagné d'un Angleterre compatissant à la future douleur d'Ice-, Italie du nord et, à leur plus grand étonnement, Estéven, Mélie, Iwen et Julia. Les quatre départements avaient en effet tenu à s'excuser pour le fiasco du meeting, se tenant pour responsable de la dispute qui en avait découlé. Les deux pays les rassurèrent sur ce sujet, riant avec eux quand les français surent qu'ils avaient désespérément cherché un moyen de l'annoncer. Finalement, ils étaient repartis rassurés et les futurs parents avaient pu souffler un peu, sachant que ce serait pire lorsqu'ils auraient leur enfant...

Une petite semaine de calme avait précédé le début du mois de juin, laissant un peu de temps à Kaoru et Ice se préparer à l'accouchement futur. Et un soir, le 31 mai, un bref choc contre la porte les avaient fait sursauter. Ils n'attendaient personne ce soir-là, cela les avait donc étonnés. Kaoru s'était levé, évitant à son amour de trop bouger, puis avait ouvert la porte. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, surtout en avisant l'heure, à savoir 22h30.

Flash-back.

«-Qu'est-ce que ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-On a le droit de rendre visite non ? Pousses-toi tu bloques le passage.

-Bon jour à toi aussi,_ Noh wài. _C'est pour moi aussi un plaisir de te voir.

-C'est cela. Où est Ice ?

-Dans le salon. »

Sans un remerciement, aucun, Lukas marcha vers la pièce et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de son petit-frère qui ne bougea pas les yeux de son livre, pensant sans doute que c'était Kaoru. Il tourna une page et ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

«-C'était qui Kao-chan ?

-C'est moi. »

Ice tiqua brusquement et les mots qu'il allait prononcer s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge en constatant l'identité de la personne en face de lui. Lukas s'approcha du blanc, qui se mit debout.

«-Écoutes Ice, je... »

SBAFF. L'islandais, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, venait de gifler le norvégien dont la tête pivota avec force sous la puissance de la frappe. Il regarda le jeune homme, totalement stupéfait et le fut encore plus quand il réitéra son geste, sur l'autre joue cette fois-ci. Il y mit une telle force que Norvège s'effondra au sol, se cognant au passage la tête dans le coin d'un meuble. Ice se positionna bien en face du blond, les poings sur les hanches et le regard digne d'un tueur.

«-J'attends, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Lukas en détournant le regard.

-J'ATTENDS ! », rugit Ice, tout crocs sortis.

Lukas ne répliqua rien puis ancra ses iris bleu marine dans ceux améthyste de l'autre. Une véritable bataille télépathique s'instaura alors entre les deux pays nordiques, sous l'observation silencieuse de Christensen et de Hong-Kong qui s'étaient juste serré la main cordialement, en essayant de réduire en bouillie les phalanges de l'autre tout de même. Au bout d'environ une dizaine de minutes, Ice ouvrit la bouche :

«-Si tu ne veux pas t'excuser, sors d'ici tout de suite. Je n'accueille pas ceux qui ont un problème avec... ugh !, gémit-il soudain en posant une main sur son ventre.

-Ice ?, s'inquiéta le hong-kongais en se précipitant vers son petit copain.

-C'est rien, juste une petite douleur... qui dure un peu mais cela va passer, assura Islande.

-Assis-toi, tu t'es sans doute levé trop vite. Je vais faire du thé.

-_M goi, _murmura-t-il dans la langue de l'oriental tout en lui embrassant la joue.

Ce dernier sourit affectueusement et partit dans la cuisine dans l'instant qui suivit. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, Ice n'accordant aucune attention à ses deux frères et fixant la porte derrière laquelle son Kao-chan avait disparu. Il ne semblait avoir qu'un envie, c'était de rejoindre le brun bien qu'il sache par avance qu'il aurait fermé à clé pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Il attendit donc, sagement assis sur le canapé, qu'il revienne. Cela arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Kaoru déposa délicatement une tasse fumante sur la table basse avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'Ice en lui entourant la taille de son bras. Il s'allongea ensuite, de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur la bosse arrondie de son Islande, puis laissa sa main errer sur la peau dessous le tee-shirt. La future « maman » sourit doucement en caressant les cheveux sombres. De l'autre côté, en face d'eux, Lukas et Christensen se regardèrent, passablement étonné de voir leur frère aussi démonstratif. Danemark se décida à prendre enfin la parole :

«-Si nous sommes ici, tu te doutes bien que c'est pour nous excuser...

-Je n'ai aucune intention de demander pardon, coupa Lukas.

-Lu', on en a déjà parlé tous les deux, tu as certes beaucoup de ressentiments envers Hong-Kong, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'énerver comme tu l'as fait. Moi aussi, je me suis emporté, et j'en suis désolé, débita le danois, pour une fois totalement sérieux.

-Pas question.

-Lukas, tu t'excuses et tout de suite, exigea le blond d'une voix absolument glaciale, ses sourcils froncés sur des yeux luisants d'autorité.

Sous ce regard étouffant, Norvège tourna la tête, recherchant une échappatoire. Aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Danemark soupira, agacé.

«-Très bien ne dis rien, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre ensuite. Bref, Icey, tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?, reprit-il plus joyeusement.

-Non, j'ai préféré avoir la surprise et puis, aucun médecin n'aurait été aussi aveugle pour ne pas constater que je suis un garçon, rit Ice.

-Tu m'étonnes ! « Bonjour, je viens pour l'échographie ! » « Bien allongez-vous alors Mademoiselle » « Ah désolé mais moi c'est Monsieur », s'esclaffa le plus grand.

-Cela aurait été drôle, intervint Kaoru.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu aurais été embarrassé aussi !

-Pas sûr, _tian shi_~.

-Au fait, vous avez trouvé des noms et des territoires ?

-Oui, oui tu penses bien ! Il, ou elle, aura deux noms, un islandais et un cantonais. Si c'est une fille, ce sera Ísveig et Ly-Ying et elle aura Reykjavík, Njàll et Lei Siu pour un garçon qui lui représentera le quartier de Kowloon.

-C'est originaux comme prénoms !

-Les prénoms chinois gâchent un peu tout, critiqua Norvège, en jetant un œil assassin au seul cantonais présent.

-Personnellement, je préfère ceux-là aux norvégiens », lui rétorqua Kaoru.

Un grognement lui fit écho. Danemark relança tout de suite la conversation tout en regardant son amant d'une manière qui voulait tout dire. Ils continuèrent donc de papoter, interrompu de plus en plus souvent par les douleurs d'Ice. Si au départ elles étaient très espacées et relativement courtes, elles devenaient de plus en plus rapprochées et longues. Elles finirent par atteindre quinze minutes d'intervalle avec environ 50 secondes de douleur. Soudain, Kaoru se releva prestement tandis qu'Ice se raidissait sur le sofa en serrant les jambes. Christensen sursauta, faisant légèrement peur à Lukas. Le plus grand sauta sur ses pieds, désormais paniqué.

«-Ice, tu perds les eaux ! J'me disais bien que ces maux de ventre n'étaient pas normaux ! Lukas appelles une ambulance, Ice-chou va accoucher ! Et ne me regardes pas avec cet air de poisson mort, tu décroches point barre ! Plus vite que cela ! Kaoru, apportes de vêtements, il ne va pas bouger de là en étant trempé !

-Christensen, calmes-toi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde...NGH !, gémit douloureusement Ice.

-On est vraiment débile pour ne rien avoir vu avant ! Lukas ! Elle en est où cette ambulance ?

-Elle arrive, souffla placidement Norvège en fixant, un peu inquiet sans le montrer, son petit-frère adoré manquer de déchirer son tee-shirt sous la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir au plus profond de lui-même. Il s'avança vers lui et appuya sur ses épaules pour le coucher. Il s'assit ensuite, dos au plus petit, semblant chercher ses mots.

«-_Jeg beklager, lillebror, _chuchota-t-il du ton le plus bas possible.

-Hein, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Oooh, il est trop chou quand il s'excuse !, s'exclama Danemark en tentant de prendre Lukas dans ses bras -et comme à chacune de ses tentatives, un troll le fit voler dans la pièce.

-Tu t'es excusé ? C'est vrai ?, demanda Ice, les yeux ronds.

-_Shen ji_ ! Il admet avoir été idiot !, se réjouit Kaoru en revenant avec des habits.

-Rêves pas, tu es toujours la personne que j'ai le plus envie de tuer sur cette Terre.

-À la bon heure, cela m'aurait manqué de ne plus recevoir tes perpétuelles menaces de mort, ironisa le futur papa

-Ah vous deux ce n'est pas le moment, aboya l'ex-viking, Ice tu t'habilles fissa, mets une jupe ce sera plus pratique.

-J'suis pas une fille !, protesta Ice.

-Tu ne vas pas commencer à chipoter ! Tu mets cette jupe et tu te tais ! C'est encore moi le plus âgé ici !, ordonna le blond.

-... Oui papa, obéit Ice en s'habillant le plus vite possible.

-Bon sang, mais ils foutent quoi les ambulanciers ? Ils y vont en marche arrière ou ils se sont plantés de route ?

-Calmes-toi tu stresses pour rien, il n'est pas à l'article de la mort..., firent remarquer Lukas et Kaoru en même temps. Tout de suite après, ils échangèrent une œillade assassine puis détournèrent les yeux de l'autre, sous le soupir d'Islande.

-Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vous verrais plaisanter ensemble.

-Tu sais que c'est impossible. On se déteste trop pour cela », sourit Hong-Kong.

En guise de réponse, Ice gémit à nouveau sous la sensation de tiraillement qui le prenait au ventre. Des lueurs bleutées apparurent tout à coup sur les murs de la pièce. Norvège eut à peine le temps de changer totalement Ice en fille pour éviter tout problème qu'un homme entrait dans la maison, avec sur ses talons un jeune brancardier.

«-Vous savez que normalement, on ne se déplace pas si les contractions ne sont pas en-dessous de deux minutes ?

-Vous verrez avec l'hystérique en rouge et noir, il ne nous a pas laissé en placer une, soupira le norvégiens en levant Ice aidé du petit ami de ce dernier.

-Nan, mais je peux marcher tout seul vous savez ? Surtout qu'entre le début du travail et la naissance, il y a pas mal de temps...

-C'est cela, et pour t'effondrer à mi-chemin ?

-Norvège...

-Écoutes ton frère pour une fois, mon cœur, il a raison.

-Et en plus ils se liguent contre moi...

Fin Flash-back- petit retour sur l'arrivée.

Kaoru était monté avec Ice, laissant aux deux autres le soin d'appeler un taxi -et de le payer aussi, il n'était pas aussi bonne pâte non plus. Le nordique lui avait agrippé le poignet d'autorité, sans doute terrifié par ce qui allait se passer. Ils avaient fait le trajet en un temps record et avaient débarqués dans la maternité d'une manière plutôt... inhabituelle. Sans savoir comment, le jeune homme qui tenait le brancard s'était pris les pieds -dans quoi, ce fut un mystère- tombant de tout son long sur le lit à roulettes. Le contrepoids avait envoyé voler le pauvre Ice qui n'avait dû son salut qu'à Danemark, celui-ci se précipitant tel un rubgymen prêt à plaquer pour finir par effectuer un saut en longueur digne de Carl Lewis afin de rattraper son petit-frère dans une sorte de roulade, terminant à genoux sur le carrelage. Il s'était ensuite relevé mais malheureusement pour lui, le brancardier avait décidé de récidiver en lançant sans faire exprès son brancard vers les deux nations, faisant glisser Christensen qui lâcha Ice. Ce coup-ci, ce fut un simple humain qui évita à Islande de s'éclater au sol. Kaoru était arrivé à la course, s'inclinant bien bas devant l'homme avant qu'Ice ne soit conduit en salle d'accouchement après s'être changé et s'être fait poser une perfusion.

Et le temps avait commencé à défiler. Une heure, deux heures, trois heures, sept heures... Au bout de douze heures sans qu'aucun changement ne fussent visible. Il était vrai que pour la première naissance, la durée pouvait aller jusqu'à en moyenne treize heures, cependant il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Les médecins étaient partis quelques minutes après l'arrivée du blanc, attendant la deuxième phase de travail. Il n'y avait eu que les sages-femmes qui étaient passées et encore, juste pour vérifier que tout allait pour le mieux... Bien décidé à savoir, il avait appelé une infirmière, lui expliquant que rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis le début. Celle-ci avant examiné avec soin le petit islandais -petite islandaise pour quelques temps- avant de froncer les sourcils , déclarant que le col était anormalement peu dilaté après autant d'heure à se contracter, surtout après être passé en dessous des deux minutes d'intervalle. Immédiatement, la femme était sortie, ramenant une petite poche semblable à celle pour la perfusion, qu'elle accrocha avec sa jumelle et qu'elle clippa sur la partie du tube réservée aux autres injections. Tout en lui injectant le liquide, elle lui avait assuré que cela allait l'aider mais qu'il risquait, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'accouchement, d'être pris de vomissements et qu'il ferait mieux de s'asseoir s'il ne voulait pas s'étouffer. Cela ne les avait pas vraiment rassurés... Mais s'ils voulaient ne pas rester à attendre indéfiniment, il valait mieux ne pas refuser. Elle était répartie ensuite, exigeant d'Ice qu'il n'hésite pas à appuyer sur le bouton de l'alarme si jamais il avait un problème. Et le compte à rebours avait recommencé, entrecoupés de cris de douleurs plus ou moins fort de la part du scandinave. Kaoru, toujours avec lui, ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise depuis cette nuit, 2h30 heure de l'arrivée, préférant ne pas laisser son amant seul alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air entrain de beaucoup s'amuser...

Vers 16 heures, soit plus de 15 heures après le début le début des contractions, Ice avait soudain bandés tous ses muscles, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la peau tendre de ses paumes de mains et il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Hong-Kong pour comprendre que le deuxième stade venait d'être enclenché. Il était sorti en courant, allant chercher les infirmières, ayant déjà oublié qu'il y avait une alarme dans la chambre... En moins de cinq minutes, une multitude de personnes avait envahi la pièce, repoussant le brun pour installer tout leur matériel et positionnant Ice du mieux possible. La suite, à savoir les insultes, les menaces de morts, les os sur le point d'être brisé, il venait juste de les essuyer avec toute la dignité qu'il avait pu avoir alors que son poignet était à la limite de se faire réduire en bouillie informe par son cher et tendre.

Fin du petit retour.

Un cri plus puissant que les autres tira Kaoru de ses pensées, le faisant faire un bond. Il tourna la tête vers Ice, puisque que c'était lui la source et remarqua immédiatement qu'il semblait prêt de tomber évanoui. Cependant, au vu des acclamations enthousiastes des autres personnes, c'était bientôt fini. Heureusement pour le hongkongais, qui ne supportait plus de voir souffrir son amant. Il en arrivait même à un point où il regrettait d'avoir eu cette relation avec Ice neuf mois auparavant, c'est dire !

Ice, lui, n'était plus vraiment en état de réfléchir depuis bien longtemps, tout son être étant concentré sur cette atroce brûlure qui lui déchirait le ventre, le faisant se tordre sur les oreillers. Il n'arrivait quasiment plus à respirer, tout son oxygène partant dans ses cris de douleurs de plus en plus aiguë au et à mesure qu'il sentait ce poids pesait plus fort dans son bas-ventre. Un tiraillement plus fort que les autres le prit soudainement, lui arquant le dos à un point proche de la fracture. Il avait l'horrible impression qu'il allait mourir maintenant, là, sur cette table et cet horrible doute lui fit ouvrir ses yeux violets remplis de larmes pour les plonger dans leurs homologues dorés. Il avait besoin de voir Kaoru, tout de suite, pour s'assurer qu'il resterait bien en vie. Mais dans les orbes en face de lui, il capta des remords ce qui lui déplut profondément. Il souffrait comme une bête depuis cette nuit pour enfin pour voir leur enfant dans les bras, il était au martyr pour pouvoir enfin être soulagé et entendre le premier cri tant attendu et lui, il s'en voulait ? Ah non il n'était pas d'accord ! Il resserra sa poigne derechef avant de se redresser et de prendre son souffle, des flammes dans ses iris.

«-C'EST UN PEU TARD POUR -AAAAAH!- LES EXCUSES ! ALORS T'ARRÊTES DE CHIALER, TU FERMES TA -AGNH- GUEULE ET TU TE RÉJOUIS DÉS QUE J'AI PONDU CE -PUTAIIIIIIIIIN!- DE MÔME ! COMPRIS ?, rugit l'adolescent en sueur sous les regards rieurs du personnel médical.

-Oui ma chérie, dit Kaoru en se faisant le plus petit possible.

-Parfait ! ET VOUS !, cria-t-il en direction des médecins, BANDE DE SINI- IIIIIA!- STRES INCAPABLES ! AU LIEU DE -GNNH!- RIRE, AIDEZ-MOI, J'VAIS PAS LE SORTIR -AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- TOUTE SEULE ! »

Un brusque raidissement le prit et il contracta douloureusement son corps, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il s'effondra sur les coussins, desserrant ses mains et souffla de soulagement en se sentant plus léger. Il put entendre une sorte de gargouillement suivi d'un cri de nouveau-né et put voir qu'une infirmière prendre le tout petit être avec elle, l'emmenant pour le nettoyer et réussit observer Kaoru la suivre du regard avant de froncer les sourcils. Une vague souffrance venait de le reprendre dans le ventre, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Un puissant élancement le fit gémir, attirant l'attention de Hong-Kong.

«-Ice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Mal... _Illa !, _réussit-il à prononcer malgré son manque cruel d'air qui le faisait suffoquer.

-Il y en a un deuxième !, annonça l'une des sages-femmes avant de reprendre, elle perd beaucoup de sang, ce n'est pas normal.

-Apportez une poche de sang, il faut la transfuser et vite, vaut mieux pas prendre de risques !, aboya un des médecins, Monsieur, tenez-vous à rester ? », fit-il ensuite en s'adressant à Kaoru.

Celui-ci déglutit puis jeta un coup d'œil au visage ravagé par des sanglots incontrôlables d'Ice. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser seul dans cet état, alors qu'il souffrait autant sinon il ne valait pas mieux que ce Lukas et Christensen disait de lui. Il hocha donc la tête, essuyant de sa main libre les larmes qui coulaient en abondance sur les joues pâles. Il se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser, jouant doucement avec les lèvres ensanglantées. Il baisa ensuite le front dégagé de toutes mèches blanches et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Tiens encore un peu, tout sera bientôt terminé, lui souffla-t-il.

-Peux pas... j'pourrais -AGHN- pas Kaoru... _of illa _!

-Courage, je suis là. Tu peux le faire, je sais que tu vas y arriver. Fais comme jusqu'à maintenant et tout se passera bien.

-Écoutez votre mari, Madame, la tête est plus avancée que celui de tout à l'heure, c'est l'affaire d'une dizaine de minutes, intervint le deuxième homme présent.

-Tu vois ? Détends-toi, tu verras, il n'y aura pas de problèmes, lui assura l'asiatique.

-Tu penses... ce que tu -NGH- dis ?, murmura l'autre nation.

-Bien sûr. Et je crois en toi aussi, alors tu vas réussir. »

Ice ne répondit rien, se contentant de continuer de regarder Kaoru, ne sachant pas si cette méthode marcherait beaucoup. Néanmoins, sentant que cette désagréable sensation d'être tiré vers le bas devenait plus intense, il décida de ne plus essayer de réfléchir et de se concentrer sur le mouvement d'expulsion. Cette fois-ci, il ne cria pas, n'insulta personne, préférant garder son souffle comme le lui avait conseillé Tino, et aussi parce qu'il était tellement exténué qu'il n'arrivait même plus à parler. Il se sentait partir de temps en temps, ce qui l'inquiétait grandement et un simple regard vers Kaoru lui apprit qu'il palissait à vue d'œil. Il se rallongea sur les coussins et, au moment où une des infirmières lui ordonnait de pousser plus fort, il rassembla le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour tendre son corps à l'extrême. Une sensation de vide le reprit mais cette fois-ci il n'eut pas le temps de profiter qu'un voile noir passa sur ses yeux et qu'il tombait endormi sur le lit. Kaoru se tourna vers l'équipe médicale.

«-Ne vous inquiétez, elle devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps, elle récupère c'est tout, le rassura la sage-femme, attendez quelques minutes et vous verrez. »

Kaoru décida de suivre son conseil et effectivement, environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Ice ouvrit lentement les yeux.

«-Hey, La Belle au bois dormant, on se réveille enfin ?, lui susurra tendrement le brun, je sais que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de te reposer mais ce serait dommage de ne pas pendre dans tes bras ces deux petits bouts de choux, non ?, pouffa-t-il en pointant une jeune femme qui s'avançait vers eux, deux petits nourrissons emmaillotés dans des couvertures blanches dans les bras.

-Vous respectez la parité vous ! C'est une fille et un garçon, deux petits poupons adorables avec des mirettes étonnantes ! Enfin regardez vous-même, sourit-elle en déposant les faux jumeaux dans les bras de la « maman », au fait un petit blond et un grand braillard m'ont littéralement agressé, savez-vous qui ils sont ?

-Mon frère et son amant...

-Belle famille ! Voulez-vous les faire rentrer ?

-Non pas tout de suite, chuchota Ice en ne se préoccupant absolument pas de l'humaine, tiens prends-les Kao-chan... tu es leur père après tout. »

Le-dit papa s'exécuta avec délicatesse, ne voulant pas risquer de leur faire du mal. Il ne put que fondre devant leur petite bouille adorablement mignonne, déjà recouverte d'un fin duvet noir pour la petite fille et blanc cendré pour le petit garçon. Il s'assit à côté d'Ice en lui donnant son fils, afin de pouvoir l'enlacer de son bras libre. Il enfouit son nez dans la base du cou, humant la peau encore un peu humide.

«-Tu as été courageux, mon cœur...

-Parce que tu étais là. Regardes, ils ouvrent les yeux ! Oooh, tu as vu comme ils sont jolis, c'est à la fois bleu comme tous les bébés avec du doré et du violet clair. C'est bizarre je croyais qu'à la naissance, on avait tous les yeux bleus...

-Et moi je croyais que les hommes ne pouvaient pas tomber enceint. »

Ice rit à ses mots et se laissa embrasser amoureusement par son amant, sa petite Ísveig-Ly-Ying dans les bras tandis que le brun tenait son jumeau Njàll-Lei-Siu contre lui. Les deux petits regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre ces deux personnes au-dessus d'eux avant de pleurnicher pour avoir eux aussi un câlin, ce que firent leurs parents avec joie.

Une tête blonde aux cheveux hérissés se retira de la salle pour se tourner vers toute une assemblée en levant le pouce. Aussitôt, les autres nations poussèrent des petits cris de joie -oui parce que les hurlements ne sont pas extrêmement conseillé quand on veut passer inaperçu...

«-Ils sont trop mignons avec leurs gamins ! Vous verrez ces deux petits bébés, ils sont tout simplement adorables ! J'ai l'impression de fondre comme de la guimauve en les voyants tous les quatre... BOUHOUHOU MON PETIT ICEY EST DEVENU GRAND ET MOI JE SUIS GRAND-PÈRE !, cria subitement Danemark en s'effondrant dans les bras de Tino, qui lui aussi était en larme.

Les deux fontaines continuèrent de se vider de leur eau l'une contre l'autre, sous les regards soient blasés soit attendris des autres. Et puis tout à coup, Christensen se releva suivi de Tino et les deux se tournèrent vers Berwald et Lukas. Ces deux-là se raidirent, sentant venir le coup...

«-Moi aussi j'en veux uuuunnnn ! »

* * *

Voilà voilà~. Alors petit lexique : Tian shi : ange, donc mon ange.

Gangi þér vel, stór strákur : Bonne chance mon grand.

ófreskja : Monstre.

þakka þér : Merci.

xiăo dìdì : Petit frère.

Lillebror : Petit frère aussi.

Javhasser (patois charentais) : Papoter énormement.

Noh wài : Norvège.

Jeg beklager, lillebror : Pardon petit frère.

Shen ji : Miracle

Illa/Of illa : Mal/Trop mal.

*coche quelque chose sur une liste* bon prochaine étape, une histoire bien niaise ou quelque chose de bien bizarre 8D. Avis ?


End file.
